


Never Have I Ever: A Series of Shots

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, F/M, Height Differences, Implied Oral, Masturbating Reader, Masturbating Sam Winchester, Mutual Masturbation, Never Have I Ever, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester likes to watch, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: A series of Never Have I Ever smutty one shots, with various pairings. Pairing and tags to be listed with each chapter.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/ Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Never Have I Ever: A Series of Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is tired of you and Sam beating around the bush during a game of Never Have I Ever and makes it painfully obvious how you both feel about each other.  
> SPN Kink Bingo square filled: Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader, Mutual Masturbation, dirty talk, sex toys, implied oral

“Never have I ever...used a toy while fucking.” Sam stared in your direction, draining the shot of whiskey. You mirrored the action, the motion of Dean setting down his empty glass barely noticed out of the corner of your eye. “Really, y/n?”

“What? So sue me, I like to mix it up sometimes. Looks like it's still your turn.”

Sam scoffed a laugh, his hazel eyes darkening slightly. You noticed Dean looking between the two of you, his eyes rolling so far back in his head, you were surprised they didn't fall out. You and Sam had been ogling each other all night, the questions getting more and more kinky the more shots you threw down.

“Fine – shut up, Dean – never have I ever...had sex with a close friend.”

His eyes were still trained on yours, neither of you reaching for your shots. You flinched at the loud  _ thunk _ of Dean's glass on the table, your head whipping over in surprise. His lips were pulled down in a tight frown as he refilled his glass and threw back the shot.

“That's it! I'm settling this here and now. Never have I ever cried out my best friend's name while masturbating.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up as you looked down at your lap. “Dean.”

“No, drink up, both of you. Neither of you are as quiet as you think you are, and some motel walls and bathroom doors are thinner than some people might realize. Now drink up and do something about it. I'm going to bed.”

You watched as he got up and walked down the hall, mortified. The silence was deafening as the seconds ticked by, your eyes staring blankly ahead.

“Y/n.”

You bit your lip and looked over at Sam, your eyes lingering on the empty shot glass in front of him.  _ Fuck _ .

“Is it true?”

You stood up on shaky legs, ready to hightail it out of there and to the safety of your room. You couldn't deal with this, not now. It's not like you were the best friend he was admitting to thinking of like that by taking the shot. There's no way it was you,  _ right _ ? No, better to just cop out now, not take that risk.

“Y/N?”

“Fine!” You took the shot, slamming the glass down on the map table. “Happy now?”

You took off across the room, the sound of Sam's chair falling to the floor hitting your ears as you made it to the hallway. Curse him and his stupid, glorious, long legs. He caught up to you before you reached your door, his hand wrapping around your arm and spinning you to face him.

“Whose name?”

“What? Sam, let me go.” You tugged your arm fruitlessly. He kept his grip tight, just this side of uncomfortable, and at the back of your mind, you marveled at his ability to keep hold of you without causing pain. “Would you let go?”

“Whose name, y/n. Tell me and I'll let you go. Whose name do you call when you come on those little fingers, hmm?”

He towered over you, staring you down, his pupils dilating as he waited for your answer. You felt your heart racing in your chest, hardly daring to hope as to why he cared so much about this. Sam didn't feel the same way about you, you knew he couldn't. You'd seen the women he flirted with; taller, thinner, more feminine than you. A man like him could have anyone he wanted, so why would he ever spend his nights thinking about you?

“Tell me, y/n/n. Fuck. Please. I need to hear you say it.”

You looked away, forcing your throat to spit out the words.

“You, Sam. It's always you. Now please, let me go.”

He did. But before you could take a step, you found your back to the wall of the hallway, his hand on your hip, the other gently urging you to look up at him. Your heart raced as you looked up at him, feeling like a deer in the headlights, waiting for him to say something, to  _ do something _ . His eyes were darker, the hazel a thin ring around black pupils. His thumb caressed your chin, his head slowly dipping down to yours. Your breath caught in your chest as he hesitated, his lips hovering over yours.

“I can't wait till I get to hear you say my name.”

Your eyes fell closed as his lips finally pressed to yours, his hand wrapping behind your neck, fingers twining in your hair. As he tugged lightly, your lips parted with a soft moan, working against his as his tongue flicked out to tangle with yours. Your hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

“Sam,” you panted against his lips, your pulse pounding in your ears. You had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation. “Oh, fuck.”

Sam pulled back, breathless, and the hand at your hip tugged you with him as he hurried the final few steps to your door. He pulled you into your room, locking the door behind you, and pressed you back against the wood, swooping in to kiss you deeply once more. His hands tugged at your waist as he pressed against you and you felt the line of his growing cock pressing against your thigh.

You gasped as his lips found their way to your neck, teeth scraping over your pulse point as he worked a mark into your flesh. Your fingers sought out the buttons of his shirt, popping one in your haste as his teeth pressed into your skin again.

“Fuck, this can't be real”, you breathed, tugging his open shirt off his shoulders. “I'm passed out back in the war room, and this is a dream, isn't it?”

Sam straightened up just enough to meet your eyes, a quizzical mirth shining in them.

“If you are, then so am I, baby girl. This is real, y/n. Fuck, more real than anything I've ever felt. Wanted you for so long, baby, just didn't think you felt the same.”

You laughed incredulously at that, wondering how the two of you could be so stupid. All the time you'd wasted.

“Come here.”

You pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, tugging him back down to your lips. His hands wrapped around your waist, lifting you in his embrace. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, your hands finding his hair again, tugging. The resounding growl that rumbled in his chest thrilled your blood, lighting your nerves with a renewed fire that worked its way south.

You yelped against his lips as you suddenly felt the lack of solid wood against your back, Sam hands tightening his grip as he turned and walked the two of you to your bed. He lowered the two of you to the mattress, your legs still tightly wrapped around him as he settled you against your pillows. He pulled at the hem of your shirt, breaking the kiss to tug it over your head and tossing it aside. He sat there, the pair of you catching your breath as he took you in.

“So, toys, huh?” Sam looked down at you, eyes gleaming wolfishly. “That's something I gotta see, baby. Fuck. Wanna watch you come, watch you fall apart as you fuck yourself.”

You shivered, your core aching at the sound of his voice speaking so filthily.

“Will you show me, y/n? Will you let me hear all those sounds you make, lemme hear you say my name as you come?”

You nodded vigorously, any lingering shyness between you long gone. You reached behind you, undoing the clasp of your bra and pulling it down your arms as Sam worked at your jeans. Your legs fell to the mattress as his thumbs hooking into the sides of your panties and he pulled both layers off before hovering over you once more.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous, baby girl.” He stared down at you, hands teasing at your sides. “So beautiful. Now, where are they?”

“Bo-bottom drawer.” You pointed at the dresser next to the bed. “No judging, yeah?.”

“I would never.”

Sam scrambled from the bed, pulling open the drawer and studying the contents. You felt your face heat up as you watched the muscles of his back work as he bent over the drawer. He reached in and pulled out one of your bigger dildos, the one you'd chosen a few months back. It was the one you used most on nights when you imagined Sam stretching you open. You watched as he reached in again and pulled out your finger vibe and set it on the dresser before closing the drawer and returning to you. He leaned over you, toy in hand, his head dipping down, lips close to your ear.

“Fuck, baby girl, did you think of me when this was in you? Hmm? It's big, I'll give you that. But not quite big enough.”

You let out a soft whimper at that, squirming as you felt his hand slipping between your legs.

“Shit, you're soaked already, y/n/n.” You gasped as his finger slipped lightly through your folds. “Can't wait to see you come.”

“You really wanna do this, Sammy? You want to watch me?” Sam stood, nodding slowly. You sat up, taking the dildo from him, and repositioned yourself on the bed. You felt yourself becoming emboldened by his desire, let it give you the courage you needed. “Well, tit for tat, Sam. I wanna see you, too. Strip for me, bring that chair over here, and lemme see how you look when you're imagining your hand is my wet cunt squeezing you tight.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Sam quickly grabbed the chair from your desk by the wall, setting it at the foot of the bed so he would be facing you head-on. You watched as his hands worked at his belt, your fingers teasing at your folds as he stared back at you, his lips slightly parted. He let out a soft hiss as he pulled down the zipper of his jeans, relieving the pressure of his straining erection.

You let out a low moan as you touched yourself, your finger dipping into your core as Sam pulled off his jeans, his boxers following immediately after. You felt a shiver run down your spine at the sight of him in all his glory. He was right; as long and thick as your dildo might be, it paled in comparison to the real thing standing rock-hard in front of you. At least a centimeter thicker, and two or three inches longer, Sam's cock curved up toward his stomach, a drop of pre-come beading at the tip. Fuck, you couldn't wait to feel that inside you.

Sam sat in the chair, legs spread wide, his eyes locked on where your fingers slid in and out of your aching cunt. You watched as he wrapped his hand around himself, his thumb swiping over the drop of liquid at the head and sliding down his length. He groaned as he watched you spread your legs further apart, offering yourself fully to his view as you slid your finger up to your clit, slick glistening in its wake.

“You like what you see, Sammy?” You smirked at him, finally bringing the dildo between your legs. You slid it through your folds, wetting it with your arousal before notching it at your core. “Ready for more?”

“Fuck, yes. Show me, y/n. Let me see you take that cock, baby girl.”

Sam let out a low growl as he watched you ease the dildo into your slick cunt, his lips twisting into a smirk as it bottomed out inside you. You let your breath out in a huff as you felt yourself stretch around the fake cock, the feeling of fullness making your back arch.

“Oh, Sam. Feels good. Fuck, wish it was you.” You moaned as you worked the cock slowly in and out of your core. “God, Sammy. So big, fuck...wanna see you baby.”

Sam resumed pumping his fist slowly down his thick cock, his eyes flicking up to yours to watch your face. His teeth bit into his bottom lip, groaning as your mouth fell open on a gasp, your free hand traveling back to your clit. Your thumb circled around the nub as you watched him, the feeling of the cock in your cunt and the sight of him fucking into his hand combining deliciously, your desire building.

“Fuck, baby girl, you look so hot right now, just like I thought you would. Shit, can't wait to feel that sweet cunt around me.” Sam bucked into his hand, a dribble of pre-come spurting down his hand. “You getting close, y/n/n? Wanna see you come, baby, fuck, I want to touch you so bad.”

“Shit, Sam! Keep talking, oh fuck, please. Tell me what you want. God...ah.”

You sped up your thrusts to match his, feeling the coil tightening inside you. You watched as Sam leaned back in his seat, one hand traveling down his torso, between his legs to cup his balls, tugging lightly on them. You could see he was fighting to keep his eyes open as he groaned, his strokes starting to falter.

“Fuck. I-I want to feel you, baby. Wanna taste you. That pretty little cunt, so fucking wet for me. Shit, ah, fuck...wanna fucking ruin you, baby girl. Damn, thought about this for so long, y/n, shit. Baby, gonna come. Come with me, y/n/n, let me see you let go.”

“Oh Sam, fuck, yes. Come for me Sammy. I'm so close, fuck, so close.”

You could feel your climax looming as you fucked yourself faster, hips bucking to meet your hand as you thrust the dildo deeper, the tip brushing over that sweet spot. Sam thrust up into his hand as he watched you, groaning your name as his grip tightened around his cock.

“Gonna come, y/n, fuck, look at you, so beautiful. Come, baby girl, let go. Fuuuuckk!”

“Ahh! Sam, yes. Yes, yes, shit. Oh, god. Fuck, Sam!”

You felt the coil snap, your eyes fluttering closed as your orgasm washed over you, your legs trembling as your walls clenched around the cock inside you. You heard Sam curse and growl out your name as you rode out your climax, your chest heaving as you came down.

“Sam, oh fuck. Feels so good. I-”

You were cut off suddenly as a pair of soft lips pressed to yours, the warmth of Sam's body surrounding you as he hovered over you. You were so caught up in your release, you hadn't even heard the clatter of the chair as it fell over in his haste to join you. Sam's lips worked against yours, his tongue slipping in to explore you, his chest rumbling as he clutched you close.

“Fuck, Sam, want you”, you panted against his lips.

Sam chuckled softly, pulling back to look at you. You felt his hand slip between your thighs, a moan bubbling up your throat as he eased the dildo from your throbbing core. Tossing the toy aside, Sam reached over to the table and grabbed up the finger vibe.

“Fuck, watching you like that, I couldn't hold back. Wanna taste you so fucking bad, baby girl. Gonna make you come on my tongue, then I'm going fuck this sweet cunt so hard, that piece of plastic will never satisfy you the same way again. Now, let me hear you say my name.”

You fell back against the pillows as he slid down your body to settle between your legs. Your eyes slid shut with a moan as his tongue snaked between your folds. Fuck, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
